Vino de Madeira
by GriisleChan
Summary: Su vino había pasado por las mesas de las casas mas finas de Inglaterra e incluso de Russia ¡Y hasta fue protagonista de la celebración de la independencia de USA! si, Portugal estaba orgulloso. Drabble.


****Hola :'D! hacia ya un tiempito que no publicaba nada, pero en fin! aqui les traigo un drabble que es basado en algo historio *O* XD

decidi publicar esto mientras acabo con el capitulo final de mi fic largo x.x ¡me esta dando muchos problemas jodeer!

espero lo disfruten~ n_n

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio señores u.u hasta cuando!? (?)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Vino de Madeira**

**.**

-¡Por la independencia!-

Las copas sonaron al ser chocadas al momento en que se alzaron, con eso brindaron por aquel acontecimiento tan importante para su país, para el futuro de su país ¡Por fin eran libres!

La gran cantidad de personas que estaba presente en la celebración saborearon el fino vino que habían adquirido, un exclusivo vino proveniente de la Isla de Madeira.

-No fue mala idea el haber hecho ese negocio con el- comento el ya independiente Estados Unidos mirando la copa que sostenía con un deje de orgullo en su mirada. Básicamente, fue su idea el haber comprado ese vino que justo daba un gusto especial al paladar. Si las casas más finas de Russia e incluso Inglaterra lo tomaban ¿Por qué el no? ¡También se lo merecía!- Dulce sabor de la victoria…-

**.**

**.**

-¡Alfred!-

Un grito fue más que suficiente para que se levantara de golpe y cayera de la silla al frio suelo por la falta de equilibrio. Las risas no se hicieron esperar más el flash de un par de cámaras (cortesía de Japón y Hungría que no querían desperdiciar el momento, ya saben, material valioso… aunque no sea nada yaoi igual lo apreciaban)

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Quedándote dormido justo en medio de mi explicación!- gruño Inglaterra ligeramente molesto cruzándose de brazos. El rubio americano se levanto del suelo sobando su trasero y con un mohín en el rostro por el simple hecho de que habían interrumpido su genial y meramente heroico sueño.

-Estaba soñando con la gran fiesta que tuvimos en mi casa luego de mi independencia- comento con total normalidad. Sus ojos azules brillaron con emoción mientras que los esmeraldas del ingles lo miraban con un odio profundo forrando de melancolía, puede que el plan de superación que se había planeado no estaba funcionando mucho.

El resto de los países, que habían dejado de prestar atención, hablaban entre sí esperando alguna señal para continuar con la reunión.

-¡Oye Portugal!- grito de repente el norteamericano. El susodicho, que justo conversaba tranquilamente con Holanda, lo miro arqueando una de sus cejas- Tienes que darme más de ese vino que me vendiste cuando mi independencia- mostro su pulgar.

-¿Eh? ¡Portugal! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa?- le reclamo Inglaterra dejando de lado lo anterior ¡Su aliado había proporcionado algo tan elemental en esa celebración que simplemente no soporto!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? No puedo rechazar a un cliente- el luso se encogió de hombros con bastante despreocupación disfrutando en el fondo el drama del ingles- Eso sí- se dirigió al rubio de lentes- La paga primero-

-¡Claro! ¿Quién crees que soy?- soltó una de sus peculiares risotadas. Inglaterra había regresado a su asiento con un aura oscura cubriéndole. Japón, que había dejado la cámara hace ya un rato, se llego hasta el con intención de darle ánimos, bueno, intentarlo.

-Doitsu~ yo también quiero probar el vino de Portugal, ve~- chillo Italia del Norte jalando la manga del alto rubio lo cual respondió con un suspiro de resignación- ¿Ne?- dejo al alemán y se dirigió al portugués.

-No hay problema Italia- le sonrió. El italiano saltaba de alegría invitando al resto de las naciones también.

-Puede que su vino sea bueno, pero no se compara con el francés~~-

-Ni mucho menos con el español, aunque por algo Portugal es mi hermano fusososo-

-¿Quién necesita vino cuando se tiene cerveza? Kesesese-

-¿¡Qué haces aquí Prussia!?-

-West no grites ¡Y estoy aquí para que me reconozcan como una nación de una vez por todas!-

-¡No! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!-

-¡Me rehusó!-

Una mala pisada por parte del recién llegado y el resultado… el resto de las naciones bañadas de cerveza alemana…

Y esa era otra reunión de naciones que se había salido de control, como siempre ¿Cuál demonios es la sorpresa? Ninguna. A diferencia que después de la misma, todos se fueron a la casa del portugués a disfrutar de aquel vino que había sido prácticamente el protagonista del desastre, no esperen, ese fue Gilbert.

Si, Portugal tenía muchas cosas del cual sentirse orgulloso. Aunque fuese una nación que no resaltaba mucho en la actualidad, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Le bastaba y sobraba obtener la atención suficiente de aquellas personas a las cuales apreciaba y amaba, así como… no esperen… eso es un secreto…

**.**

**.**

* * *

****¿De donde saque tan locura? de mi cabeza claro esta .w. XD el punto, lo del vino es cierto! desde que ha sido tomado en Inglaterra y Russia hasta en la independencia de los Estados Unidos, el vino de la isla portuguesa es uno de los mas famosos y pedidos por el mundo (es muuy rico, yo tuve la oportunidad de probrarlo!)

bien~ espero lo hayan disfrutado -w- muchas gracias por leer :'D y si desean, un review pueden dejar -w- vamos~ no me enojo :'D XD

saludos :3!


End file.
